


#byebitch

by ellieisbestboi (thlr27)



Category: My Favorite Murder (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, no beta we die like men, set in the 60s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thlr27/pseuds/ellieisbestboi
Kudos: 3





	#byebitch

Jerry was driving near the old tnt factory Janet had just broken up with him. when he heard a thump on the top of his car then he saw two red eyes poke out of the darkness. a creature with bat like wings human like legs wings. “hello jerry I am here to freak the fuck out of you any way boo #byebitch”. The creature said then it shot up in the air. Jerry was spooked shocked he had so many questions what a hashtag was why was this creature so foul mouthed what was it. The end


End file.
